


Forever Mine

by angel_protecting_you



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Mild Smut, Ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_protecting_you/pseuds/angel_protecting_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Cas, we’ve been together for months now. Please let me do this. I want to’</p><p>My angel looks at me, face blank as he thinks about my request.<br/>All I want is a physical representation of all that we are to each other. We’ve been a couple for months, and now I want something I can look at and touch to signify our bond.</p><p>‘I guess I would be okay with that Dean. What were you thinking of doing?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This has been done for a while, just been reluctant to post. Hope y'all enjoy

‘Cas, we’ve been together for months now. Please let me do this. I _want_ to’

My angel looks at me, face blank as he thinks about my request.

All I want is a physical representation of all that we are to each other. We’ve been a couple for months, and now I want something I can look at and touch to signify our bond.

‘I guess I would be okay with that Dean. What were you thinking of doing?’

_He said yes!!!_

‘Oh, ummm…. Hell Cas, I thought it was gonna take longer to convince you to say yes so I don’t really have anything particular in mind’

Cas chuckles and wraps me in his arms.

‘I know I want some physical symbol of your ownership of me’

I whisper in his ear and run my hands up and down his back.

Taking a half-step back, he grabs my shirt hem, and rips it off me. He then grabs my arm, the one with his hand print forever etched on it.

‘And what do you think this is Dean?’

His gravelly voice raises goosebumps along my exposed flesh. He puts his hand over the mark, his thumb rubbing circles mindlessly.

‘What do you mean Cas?’

I gasp as he grips me tighter. Then I feel him relax his grip slightly as a warm buzz runs through my body, starting at his hand and coursing all the way through me, finally settling low in my stomach.

‘You feel that Dean?’

I shake my head, unable to form words

‘No?’

A playful grin stretches across his face as he releases more of his grace into my body. I am wracked with soft tremors, my body humming, my blood feels like its superheated, but in the best way.

I finally am able to gasp out

‘Cas….’

‘Yes, Dean?’

‘…..C..Cassss…….’

My knees are weak from the constant sensory overload. My body is ready to collapse, it no longer responds to my commands.

I blindly reach for him, hands lifting enough to trail over the loose fabric of his shirt resting at his waist.

Cas’ soft chuckle finally reaches my ears as he removes his hand from the imprint on my skin.

I take several deep breaths with my eyes closed, trying to get myself under control again. He tries to distract me further by running his hands lightly over my chest. Eventually, I grab his hands and hold them still against my chest. My breaths are still ragged though, so I hold him by the wrists and step back.

After a couple deep breaths, without Cas touching me, I open my eyes and stare into his. There is humor, slightly laced with concern, evident in his gaze.

‘Son of a…. Dammit Cas…. That was just….’

My unfinished thought doesn’t slip by him

‘Was what?’

‘Awesome. Amazing. Neither come close the describing whatever the hell that was. There is no word for that’

I grab him then, my hands circling his waist, chests pressed together, lips just brushing, barely touching.

‘So you think there’s some way I can do that to you?’

I kiss him then, hard, demanding. He responds, but not as enthusiastically as he usually does. After a moment, he pulls away

‘What did you ask Dean?’

I step back, grab his hand, and drag us to the couch. I curl up under his arm, head resting above his heart.

‘I asked if you knew of a way were I could make you have the feelings you give to me when you do that?’

Cas looks at me, a strange expression on his face.

‘Spit it out Cas!’

‘Dean, why would you want that?’

‘That’s a stupid question. I love you Cas, and want you to feel everything I feel about you. Every emotion and every physical reaction.’

Cas starts, eyes never leaving mine

‘I think I do know of something…’

He trails off, unable to finish his thought as I kiss his jaw. I know I should let him finish speaking, but I don’t care. I turn so I can kiss him better, hands roaming as I capture his mouth.

Cas pushes against me, and I sit up confused.

I start to ask him what’s wrong, but before I can say the first word he speaks

‘So when were you thinking of doing this Dean?’

‘As soon as you want to Cas. In my opinion, the sooner the better but I know it’s an important decision so I understand if you wanna think about it first’

‘Let’s do it’

I laugh and pull him close so our knees are touching

‘Awesome. Okay, just tell me what we need to do’

He grabs my hands and starts to go into a detailed history of the origin of the marks he wants to use. I’m not listening, and as he drones on and on I can’t stop myself from starring at his lips. Eventually I lean in and kiss him.

He jumps a little, but responds eagerly. I move from his side to sit in his lap, our lips never breaking contact. Cas’ hands roam my bare chest and I fumble to get my hands under his shirt. When I am finally able to rid him of it, I rake my nails down his chest, swallowing the moans that leave his mouth.

‘So Cas, you wanna do this now?’

‘Yes now, but we are finishing this first’

He tries to kiss me again, but I move my face enough so his lips reach my neck instead. He starts sucking, leaving a mark on my neck. The sucking, combined with his hands tweaking my nipples, has me grinding down on him, hands braced against the back of the couch.

‘Cas…’

He looks up at me, grins sheepishly, and then begins sucking on the other side of my neck. Just when I think things can’t get any hotter, he pulls me down onto him harder. I groan and let my head fall back, happy to let Cas lead me. After he leaves his mark on my neck, he starts working his way across my chest to nip at my nipples. I arch into him, moaning as he runs one hand up my spine and uses the other to run around my waist, teasing under the waistband of my jeans.

I moan again, knowing that I don’t want this to stop. But, I really do want to mark Cas as mine before this goes any farther. I take a deep breath, and plant my hands on Cas’ shoulders, and stand up. Cas tries to follow me, but I push him back down. I don’t want him distracting me further while I’m trying to form coherent thoughts.

‘Cas’

‘Yes Dean’

‘I was serious about doing the marking thing.’

As I’m speaking Cas has moved to drape himself over the entirety of the couch and has discarded his shirt.

‘I know Dean’

When he responds, his hands are on his chest running down to his hips then back up. I can’t tear my eyes away from the sight.

‘and…ummmm……I wanna do it now’

As I try to finish my thought, Cas pops the button on his pants and lifts his hips so he can shuffle them off.

‘Okay Dean’

Cas doesn’t appear to be as affected as I am. Somehow, he’s still able to finish his thoughts and sentences. I know he hears me because he’s responding, but instead of moving to tell me how to mark him, he just starts running his hand up that muscular chest of his, down to his lean hips, and then over to where he is more than ready for some attention.

‘Cas…’

‘What Dean?’

‘Oh stop faking innocent and tell me how I can mark you!’

‘But Dean, don’t you wanna finish this first’

Cas grabs at my hip, trying to pull me closer.

‘Seriously Cas. You know I want you, hell, if we didn’t have to ever leave our bed I wouldn’t, but I really want to claim you as mine like you did to me’

Cas sighs as I speak, finally relenting to my request. He stands and pulls his pants back on, a strange expression on his face. He grabs my hands, places a soft kiss on my forehead, and then pulls me along after him to our bedroom.

‘Cas, what’s wrong?’

‘Dean, I’ve never done this before. No one has. I’m not sure if it will work, or if it’s even safe’

‘Aww, Cas, don’t worry. After the hell we’ve lived through, nothing is gonna tear us apart. Especially not this’

I wrap him in my arms as I finish speaking, reassuring him that I will always be here, a perpetual pain in his ass.

After a couple minutes, he pulls away and starts rummaging around our room gathering things. He finally sits on the bed with a candle, a knife, a pen, and some paper.

‘Dean, come sit with me’

I move from the spot against the wall I have been leaning on, to sit in front of Cas, our knees touching.

‘Okay, so first thing I need is what you want this mark to look like on me’

I close my eyes, trying to think of what I wanted to see on Cas every time I looked at him

‘How about a circle formed out of words and inside is our names written in Enochian. Oh! And every time I say the phrase, the circle emanates energy that flows into you like when you release your energy into me.’

‘Is that all, Dean? No other requests?’

‘Nope. That’s everything’

‘You sure? Okay then’

I smirk at him, excited for this, excited for finally being to see my mark on him.

‘What do you want the phrase to be?’

‘My heart, my soul, my rock, my wings, you’ll always be everything I need. From now until forever comes, you will always be my home’

‘Dean…’

‘Cas, in the few memories that I have of my mother, she always told me that angels were watching out for me, but I never dreamed of finding you’

Tears have formed in Cas’ eyes, and as the first one starts to roll down his face I bring my thumb to his cheek and catch it before it falls.

‘Don’t cry Cas’

‘Oh Dean. I don’t think I ever realized how much you meant to me till now. Dean, you are those things to me as well’

I blush and duck my head as he continues praising me. He places a hand under my chin and forces me to look up. I can tell that he’s looking into my soul with those beautiful blue eyes, and then he moves and places a chaste kiss on my lips.

‘Okay Cas, now that we have that decided what now’

‘Now I draw it to look how you want’

Cas bends over the paper and writes in his peculiar, but beautiful, script-like handwriting. He spends minutes on each letter, never rushing, always perfecting each one before moving on.

‘Cas…I know this is important, and its permanent, but dude, hurry the hell up’

Cas glares at me, in the way he always does when I get impatient

‘Dean this will be perfect. So shut up and sit down while I finish’

Soon afterwards he turns the paper to face me. I study it closely. It looks just like I wanted it too, and I realize I didn’t even know exactly what I wanted till he showed me. It is a pair of Enochian sigils surrounded by a beautiful ring of promises, two circles surrounding our names.

‘Its perfect Cas!’

He blushes, but holds my gaze as I gush about how amazing he is

 ‘Dean, you ready?’

‘Shouldn’t I be asking you that?’

‘No, well maybe…’

‘Carry on Cas. What do I need to do?’

‘You’ll light the candle, draw the mark on me, cut me and then cut yourself. Put your hand over the design so that our blood mixes over it, say these words in Enochian, and pray that it works’

As he finishes speaking he hands me another sheet of paper with a couple lines of Enochian on it. I read over it quickly, making sure I know how to pronounce all the phrases.

‘So now the fun part, right’

‘What do you mean, Dean?’

‘I get to figure out where I want this on you’

‘Do I not get a say?’

‘Did I get a say about mine?’

‘Well, no… but I didn’t get a lot of time to stop and consider where would be a good place to brand you. I had seconds to get ahold of you and leave. Diving into the pits of hell is not a place where you stop and take your time. You’re lucky I didn’t ruin your pretty face!’

‘Then you don’t get a say about yours. This time we get as long as we want to decide where this mark is gonna look. So stand up and look pretty so I can decide.’

He humphs, but obliges to my request

‘Okay Dean. I am trusting you’

I make Cas stand with me. I walk around him, looking him up and down. He starts to blush under my scrutiny, but doesn’t move. I’ve always known where I want the mark, but I would never pass up this opportunity to so blatantly admire him as I am now.

I walk around him once more for good measure, and when I stand in front of him again I put my right hand over his heart.

‘Here’

Cas looks down at my hand, puts his hand over mine, and smiles

‘Perfect Dean’

I place a soft kiss on his lips then back up so Cas can finish telling me how to complete the marking. He walks back to the bed and sits down again. He gathers the marker and knife and then places the now lit candle on the bedside table.

‘Dean, come here. Sit down’

I walk back over to the bed and he grabs my hands and tugs me down in front of him. I take a deep breath.

‘Okay Cas. I’m ready. Are you?’

He doesn’t answer, instead he lays back on the pillows and closes his eyes. I hold onto the pen tighter as I move to a more comfortable position to trace the design onto his chest.

I fidget around for a few minutes, pretending like I am trying to get into the best position possible, but I am actually trying to calm my restless nerves. Cas sighs and chuckles as I keep repositioning myself.

‘Oh shut up!’

‘Come on Dean. Shouldn’t be that difficult to start tracing. I already did the hard part’

I give up on answering him and decide to straddle him so I can get my arm in the right position. Cas’ breath hitches as I settle on top of him, hips wriggling against mine.

‘Cas, chill. We’ll get to that later’

‘Dean, I’m trying, but after your rejection earlier, I’m still trying to ‘chill’ as you say’

I laugh, and pointedly shift again, so that he knows that my actions earlier were meant to be ‘later’ and not ‘no’. He breathes in sharply and grabs my hips, holding me in place. With his eyes screwed shut and hands still on me, he tries to start controlling his breathing.

‘Do that again Dean and we will do this later’

I place a quick kiss over his heart before I pop the cap off the pen and prepare to start drawing

‘Don’t move Cas’

‘Just draw Dean. I want this done now so I can have you again’

I chuckle at him, but don’t respond, choosing instead to focus on the lines and phrases on his mark. I spend what feels like hours perfecting each piece. Cas has relaxed under my fingers, muscles softening under my soft caress.

‘Okay Cas. Finally got it’

‘mmmmm…What did you say?’

‘Did you fall asleep?’

‘Of course not Dean. Angels don’t sleep. That was a silly question. I was just relaxing. Angels do that sometimes’

‘You’re impossible, you know that’

‘The perfect match for you then’

I huff at his response, but end up smiling. I grab Cas’ hand and bring it to my lips, pressing a soft kiss against his knuckles.

‘Okay Dean. Time for the next part. You ready?’

‘Ready as I’ll ever be’

‘Dean, you need to be sure you’re ready to do this.

The earnest look coupled with his fingers cupping my face strengthens my belief that I am ready to do this, ready to be forever bound together with my angel.

‘Cas, I’m ready. You know me and words don’t always get along. I’m ready to do this. Hell, I’ve been ready for a long time Cas. It’s just taken me a while to figure out how to say it to you’

‘Well, Dean, I’m glad you have finally learned how to open up to me. Now take the knife and cut your palm, then cut a corresponding mark on my chest. Before you put your hand over the mark, speak those line of Enochian I gave you. When you speak the last word place your hand in the center of the mark and let our blood mix.’

‘Okay, sounds simple enough’

‘Just make sure you do it in order though’

‘I know Cas’

‘Dean, please. I don’t want either of us to get hurt trying to do this’

I move to sit next to him, not wanting to smother him by sitting astride him. I kiss him then, effectively shutting him up. When I lean back up, Cas hands me the knife and the paper with the Enochian phrases on it. I take a deep breath and raise the knife to my palm. Before I cut myself, Cas grabs me.

‘A quick kiss for good luck!’

He kisses me, and I respond. I don’t let him have his way though or else we would never finish the mark. I pull back and push him back down onto the bed.

He stares at me wide-eyed, but forces himself to relax. He watches intently as I slice open my palm, stops breathing when I place the blade against his chest, and gasps as I slide the blade down his skin. He tenses as blood starts to well up, and then mouths the Enochian phrases along with me. We both watch expectantly as I place my hand over the mark and our blood mixes together on his chest.

Angel and Man becoming one

After a few seconds of our blood mingling on his chest, something starts to happen. Cas starts to shift restlessly.

‘Cas?’

‘Something is happening Dean’

‘Kinda figured that out already. You okay?’

‘Not sure yet. Ask again later’

Cas just finishes speaking before he is wracked with spasms. His muscles contract and tremors shake his whole body. My hand is still on his chest, so I feel as his body heats up and burns against my skin. As he gets hotter he starts whimpering, eventually crying out in pain

‘Cas!’

He doesn’t answer me, and I begin to get scared. All of a sudden, I feel a tug coursing through my hand. Something is drawing my essence to Cas. I try not to fight it, but it’s hard trying to calmly let a piece of myself go. The tug gets stronger and I yelp out in surprise and then pain. The tug has turned into sharpness, almost if nails are digging into me, pulling what it wants out of me. I try in vain to move my hand from Cas’ chest, but it won’t budge. My cries mix with Cas’ as the force that is joining us ruthlessly pulls pieces of us apart. After what seems like forever, and both of our voices have gone hoarse, the tugging pain recedes.

I’m finally able to move my hand from Cas’ chest. I collapse next to him, exhausted. I turn my head to look at Cas, trying to make sure he is okay, but before I can start speaking, unconsciousness claims me.

When I finally wake up, I notice that neither Cas nor I have moved. I sit up groggily, wincing as my body twinges from the memory of the nails digging into me. I look at Cas, making sure he is breathing, worried because he was right when he reminded me that angels don’t sleep. I tentatively reach a hand out and let my fingers graze his cheek. His eyelids flutter, but remain closed. His head turns towards my touch. I don’t wake him, knowing that if what I went through hurt, then he is going to be even worse off.

I choose, instead, to get up and take a shower. The ordeal has left me sweaty and gross. As I walk into the bathroom, I leave the door cracked so I can keep an eye on Cas. I shower quickly, not wanting to be far away from him for too long. I dress in just sweatpants, too tired to throw on more clothes. I grab a wet washcloth as I leave the bathroom.

I sit next to Cas. I let my hand trail along his jaw for a moment. I want him to get all the rest he needs though so I stop. I turn to focus on his chest. It’s covered in our dried blood, a thick layer coating his skin. I set the cloth over the blood, not able to look at the sight any longer.

‘Oh, Cas. Maybe you were right…’

I don’t say anything else as I clean our blood off of him. It takes several towels and lots of gentle rubbing before all the blood leaves his skin. Then I finally see what our efforts wrought.

A perfect circle, formed out of two lines of script, centered around two sigils sits above his heart. There is no color to it, just black ink, but as he breathes the mark shimmers. I lean in close to get a better look at it, causing Cas to stir.

I immediately back off, hoping Cas will settle down and remain asleep. Unfortunately, my soft breathing over his sensitive chest wakes him up.

‘Hey Cas’

Cas’ eyelids flutter, then open to look at me. His breathing is ragged and uneven. I place a quick kiss against his temple. The soft touch causes him to groan and I jump back trying to keep from hurting him further.

‘Dean’

‘You all right buddy?’

‘Ugh..my insides feel like they’re on fire’

‘I’m sorry Cas. I should’ve listened to you. We should’ve waited. I’m sorry this has caused you so much pain’

Cas shakes his head as I start talking. He tries to place his hand over my mouth the stop me, but I grab it, and stop him, my fingers rubs circles against his skin.

‘Dean. Please stop. I’m glad we did it. The pain is temporary, but this bond we now have will last forever’

I sigh and move around on the bed again. I settle against the headboard and tug at him until he is leaning against me. As he settles, I wrap my arms loosely around him, making sure to place one hand over the mark.

After a few minutes, he finally relaxes against me and we both drift off to sleep again.

 _What the hell is that?_ Something soft is brushing against my face. I crack open on eye and look down. The most beautiful blue eyes are looking at me. I open my other eye and smile at Cas.

‘You feeling better?’

‘Some. Dean?’

‘Yea Cas’

‘I’m glad we did this’

I snort at him and wrap my arms around him tighter. He groans when I do, but only wriggles closer against me.

‘So how does it feel?’

‘Strange. I didn’t expect the connection to be like this. I can feel certain emotions coming from you. Like right now you are concerned’

‘That is strange’

I tuck my head onto his shoulder, enjoying the silence between us. I don’t stay quiet for long. I want to test out the mark. I whisper quietly under my breath

_‘My heart, my soul, my rock, my wings, you’ll always be everything I need. From now until forever comes, you will always be my home’_

Cas gasps and bucks under my arms. I can feel the mark hum under my fingers, and then slowly it moves up my arm. I let the humming continue for a moment, then mentally encourage it to increase. His breathing comes in ragged gasps, his chest heaving. His body is fidgety and his hips start bucking, looking for friction. I chuckle and then tell the energy to go away.

‘So Cas, How you feeling now?’

He doesn’t answer at first, just lies back against me.

‘Dean, that…’ He clears his throat ‘that was…new. Is that what you feel when I do that to you?’

‘I don’t know Cas. Tell me about it’

I smirk as I say it, but I want to hear it from Cas. There’s something especially arousing about hearing him talk about what I do to him.

‘Well, it felt like there were hundreds of hands caressing every part of me all at once. It felt like a million kisses filled my veins. I am not sure that is right though. I am unsure how to describe it.’

I laugh then, a real laugh.

‘Yea Cas. That sounds about right’

He sits up and turns around to face me. His hands cup my face and he kisses me, soft and slow. I kiss him back, hands tentatively running up and down his spine, slowly pulling him closer.

‘Dean, before we get too caught up, I really need a shower’

‘Okay’

Instead of letting him stand up I capture his mouth again. While our tongues clash, I scoop Cas up into my arms and carry him to the shower

He is still moving gingerly, so I help him undress. I leave him standing against the wall while I turn on the shower, thankful that we always have hot water. When the water is at the right temperature, I herd Cas into the shower, smothering every complaint with a kiss.

I focus on getting him in and out of the shower as quick as I can so we can collapse back on our bed. This has been a taxing day.

By the time I’m drying Cas, he’s falling asleep standing in my arms. To keep him awake I start pinching him. He jumps every time I move to a new spot, and I find that the area between his ribs and hips is particularly sensitive. After swatting my hand away a couple times, he sighs and accepts that I’m going to keep pestering him.

‘C’mon Cas. I’m almost done. Stay awake for a few more minutes’

‘Hurry up Dean! I wanna go to sleep! I find that I rather enjoy it. It’s a wonderful new thing we can share’

‘Oh shut up Cas. It’s not like you’re the one trying to get a tired, grumpy man dried and into bed’

I finally finish drying him, and am too tired to manhandle him into some clothes, I usher him into the bedroom. We barely make it to the bed before he collapses from exhaustion. I shuffle around to the other side and lie down next to him. Before I drift off the sleep again, I gather him in my arms and tuck him into my body, my head resting on his shoulder.

I wake up a few hours later to a repeated pressure grinding into my hips. I open my eyes and look at Cas and find him sleeping soundly, just dreaming, vividly apparently. I slide my hand from his chest to his hip to still his movements. Instead of stopping, it just spurs him on.

‘Cas. Wake up already. God dammit, it’s too early for this’

Cas pushes against me then, and my sluggish brain realizes that he has woken up. We roll over so that I am lying flat under him.

‘I’m feeling much better now Dean’

‘Good for you, now roll over and go back to sleep.’

‘But Dean, I was having a very good dream, I love dreaming by the way, and I wanna share it with you’

‘I’m glad you slept well and had a good dream, but I’m still exhausted all right. Give me another couple hours’

‘What happened to the hunter who could survive off of four hours sleep?’

‘That’s when we’re on a case. Now, when I’m in our bed, curled up with the love of my life, I wanna lie around in bed all day. Especially now since I just spent the last couple hours pouring part of my soul into you to bind you to me forever’

Cas pouts and moves to lie next to me again, but instead of turning so I can hold him, he forces me to roll over and slides up behind me. He presses our bodies together so that his head can lay buried at the nape of my neck. He pulls me even father into him so that no space exists between us, for the entire length of our bodies. I feel his hips snug against mine, his leg resting between mine, his whole body gripping me tightly, never letting go. I don’t think we’ve never laid like this before, but I think I like it.

I wake up to a soft whispering in my ear and a hand on my arm. I think nothing of it until a buzzing starts in my arms and travels through my body. I groan and roll over onto Cas, hoping that by breaking his contact with my arm the buzzing will stop. It doesn’t, in fact, much to my chagrin, he somehow manages to intensify it without even touching the mark on my body.

_What the hell_

‘Cas’

‘Something wrong Dean?’

‘Whatya think you’re doing?’

‘Waking you up’

‘Who said I was ready to be up?’

Cas grabs my face so I am forced to look at him

‘I did’

Before I can respond he presses his mouth firmly against mine. I let him kiss me, ready to try out something new. I know he can hear my prayers, so I pray our phrase to him. _‘My heart, my soul, my rock, my wings, you’ll always be everything I need. From now until forever comes, you will always be my home’._ As soon as I finish the last line, he stiffens and I pull back so that I can see him, talk to him. I pull at him so that both of us can sit up.

‘Dean, what did you do?’

‘Nothing Cas. Just prayed my promise since my mouth was otherwise occupied.’

‘That all?’

‘Why? Is something wrong?’

‘Well, it was just something new and strange and…..’

‘Did it hurt?’

‘No Dean’

‘Did you like it?’

‘Very much’

I grab his face in my hands preventing him from hiding his eyes when I ask my next question. I want to watch his reaction

‘Do you want me to do it again?’

He blushes, and still tires to duck his head even though I’m holding it in place

‘Answer me Cas’

‘Dean..’

‘Yes or no Cas. Simple enough’

‘Dean, yes. Every time yes. Don’t ever stop’

I chuckle at him

‘I love you Cas. You know that right’

‘I do, Dean. I‘ve always known. I love you too’

‘I’m glad Cas. One of us needs to’

Instead of replying he puts his hand back on the mark on my arm and pours his energy into it. After only a couple seconds, I’m a puddle of moans and desire. He’s never ramped up the energy like that before, and despite my shock I know that I never want him to stop. Two can play at that game, so I pray to him again, _‘My heart, my soul, my rock, my wings, you’ll always be everything I need. From now until forever comes, you will always be my home’._

I repeat my promise to him on repeat, begging the energy to increase each time. I feel him shake under my touch, but he’s nowhere near the state I’m in. I lay him back on the bed and trail kisses along his jaw and down his body. Hands working in unison with my mouth to elicit the sweetest sounds, while still increasing the flow of energy into him.

‘Dean’

I look at him

‘Dean’

I smirk, stare into his eyes, and capture one of his nipples in my mouth. He moans as I start licking and nipping at his sensitive flesh. I’m so focused on what I’m doing with my mouth, I fail to realize that he has changed his grip on my mark. Before I can move his hand away, he blasts me with energy. The intensity of the controlled outburst overwhelms my body and I collapse on top of him, a moaning, twitchy mess.

‘Dammit Cas’

‘What Dean’

‘Gotta warn a guy before you go all out’

‘But that’s not ‘all out’’

I roll my head to the side so I can look at him

‘What’

‘I can still share more energy with you’

‘Oh god Cas’

‘Would you like me to?’

I don’t answer, but that doesn’t stop him from continuing

‘Dean’

‘huh’

‘Dean!’

‘What Cas? Do you know how hard it is to think when there’s no blood left in my brain?’

‘I guess that would be rather difficult…’

His sentence trails off, but I don’t care. My body is humming, ready for release and this waiting isn’t helping. He then moves us on the bed so he’s sitting atop my hips.

‘Dean, you ready?’

‘What?’

‘Are you ready?’

‘Ready for what Cas’

‘For me to go ‘all out’ like you said’

Hearing him speak like that has me shifting under him, trying to find something to ease the tension coiled there.

‘I’ll take that as a yes Dean’

Before I can open my mouth to say no, his grip has tightened and wave after wave of energy barrels through me. I buck up against him, breathy moans fill the room, but even with all the extra energy coursing inside me, release still evades me

‘Cas…..’

I gasp out his name finally

‘Yes Dean’

‘Too…’

‘What?’

‘Too much’

I loose my ability to form words then, only able to react to all the extra energy wreaking havoc in my body. Only because of his angel strength has he been able to stay on top of me. I’ve been bucking violently trying, and failing, to ease the pressure. The pressure in body has moved from pleasurable to painful. He moves off of me and stops the flow of energy.

‘Dean!’

I can’t answer. It’s taking all the brainpower I have left to remember how to breathe

‘Dean!’

He starts shaking me. I raise a trembling hand to where he is gripping me and drag it lower. I try and tell him what I need but I only manage one word

‘Hurts!’

Cas looks freaked and I’m sure if I could feel something other than burning in my veins I would be too. He jumps off the bed and starts circling. That’s not going to help me, so I try and get his attention

‘Cas’

He doesn’t hear me

‘Cas…’

He turns and looks at me and runs back to the side of the bed

‘What is it Dean?’

‘Help me’

‘Dean, I don’t know how. I can’t reabsorb the energy I gave to you’

‘Pressure. Too much’

He sits next to me again. I sluggishly grab his hand and pull it down my body. He finally realizes what I need and he removes my sweatpants.

‘Hurry!’

My whole body hurts, overfilled. I’m hoping that relieving the pressure will help. I’m thrashing on the bed, unable to lie still. Cas pins me to the bed somehow, and leans over me. He glances back up at me before working his mouth and hands in unison, bringing me closer to release. It doesn’t take much before I reach my peak, then darkness envelopes me.

………..

‘Dean!’

The voice tries again

‘Dean! Please wake up!’

I crack my heavy eyelids and look up.

‘Dean!’

The voice goes up an octave. I try and grunt in response, but all that comes out is a pained moan.

‘Dean, no! You can’t go back to sleep’

I groan again as hands start shaking me. I realize then that the voice and hands belong to my angel.

‘I’m never meant to hurt you Dean. I’m sorry’

He chokes the apology out to me, voice laced with fear and sorrow. The sound makes it easier for me to fight the darkness threatening to overtake me again. I never want to hear this sound from him again.

His hands are on my face now. I gently move an arm so I can lay my hand over his. I don’t get too far before I stop from exhaustion, but he notices and grabs my hand holding onto it tightly.

‘Cas’

He jumps when I say his name and swings his gaze back to mine

‘What Dean’

‘What happened?’

‘I overdid it Dean. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you’

I’m having trouble processing his words.

‘Slow down, Cas. Brain foggy’

I try and sit up on the bed, but have to get Cas to help me.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Sore as hell’

‘I’m so sorry Dean’

‘Shut up Cas. Just get up here and hold me’

He climbs up the bed and gathers me in his arms. I sigh into his chest as he pulls me tight against him. We lay together, him wrapped around me, for a long time. I’m in too much pain to move, and having Cas holding me feels too good to want to move.

‘Dean, remember you can’t go back to sleep yet’

I turn in his arms and press my back into his chest

‘Quiet Cas. I’m trying to sleep’

He chuckles and starts running his hand up and down my side

‘Mmm..Cas, that feels good’

‘Then roll over Dean’

I do as he asks. He sits up on the bed and pulls the sheet that I am just now realizing I am laying under off of me. I know that I should ask him how I ended up under the sheet, and how long I was out for, but my brain isn’t functioning enough to really think that hard about it. I do know that I wish he hadn’t uncovered me.

‘Now I’m cold Cas. What’d you do that for?’

He doesn’t answer. Instead, he starts running his hands from my shoulders down to my hips. The gentle pressure feels good against my sore muscles, and as he continues working his hands on my body I relax more and more.

‘Cas, you’re hands are magic’

He laughs at me, but I don’t care. I’m starting to feel better and just want to go back to sleep.

‘Come here Dean’

I crack open an eye and look over at him, finding an outstretched arm in my face. I lazily swing my arm up to his, and tug his down to me. I curl around him, my chest to his back, feet intertwined.

‘Gonna sleep now Cas’

‘Okay Dean’

It’s not much longer and I’m asleep against his back. I don’t know how long we sleep, but when I wake I feel much more like myself. I move my hand from his chest down to his hip, running my fingertips over his hip bone. I feel him jerk against me and I chuckle

‘You awake Cas?’

Instead of answering, he presses his hips against mine

‘Yep, you’re awake’

He turns his head towards me, eyes glittering with desire. He grins and whispers in my ear

‘Shall we try again? This time keeping it to more safe levels?’

I don’t answer him, choosing instead to roll over on top of him and start peppering kisses across his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think


End file.
